Car Ride
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: What happens when you cram Finn, Holley, Siddeley, OC Harry, and OC Cameron in a minivan driving across the U.S.? Humanized. Maybe some FinnXHolley...Maybe not...Honestly don't know...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I got the idea for this story while, believe it or not, was in a car. Shocker! *sarcasm* This will certainly be... Interesting...**

**Btw, if you're reading this, and haven't read Raindrops, this may not make a lot of sense… Also, possible spoilers.**

**I was going to wait to post this until after I had a picture drawn, but with school, that's taking ****_forever..._****So without further ado, Car Ride.**

~Car Ride~

**Holley's POV**

Finn, Siddeley, Harry, Siddeley' sister, Cameron, and I have been trapped in this mini-van for days. I didn't even remember why we were driving across the United States...

Finn was driving, I was in the passenger's seat, Harry behind me, Sid next to him, and Cameron had the very backseat to herself. She was lying sideways, taking up the entire seat. Well, there wasn't exactly room for your legs back there...

I looked at the clock. It was 12:27 in the morning. I redirected my gaze back out the window. No one was talking and the radio was off, which left complete silence except for the sound of the car on the highway.

"Is Cam asleep?" Harry asked drowsily.

"I dunno... Cammie?" Siddeley said, sounding tired himself. I was quite tired, too. I was wondering why we all weren't asleep. Then, I remembered a time where my mom told me not to fall asleep in a car, because some sort of something we emit makes others in a close proximity feel tired, too. And I figured that would be bad, especially because I was right next to the driver.

Even from here I could hear the steady breathing that indicated she was asleep. I sighed and leaned my seat back a bit.

I glanced over at Finn. He never took his eyes off the road. He didn't even look tired.

"Perhaps you three should try to get some sleep..." Finn suggested.

"And let you fall asleep at the wheel?" Siddeley asked. "No way, man... I'm staying... Up..."

"Sid? Are you alright back there? Siddeley?" Finn asked as I tried to figure out why he's words trailed off suddenly.

"Amazing. Never seen someone fall asleep _while _talking." Harry informed us.

"Okay then... You _two_ should get some sleep..." Finn was insisting now.

"It's a bit hard to get comfortable..." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, well... That's what happens in a car with four other people..." Starting to get a little snap in his voice, Finn took a deep breath.

"Remind me again my we didn't just rent a RV?" I asked.

"Just be thankful we didn't take my Aston Martin."

"Yeah, then you'd have to... *yawn*... Sleep in the trunk, Holley..."

"Harry…" I groaned. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm tired. Goodnight..." Harry said, then leaned his leather seat back, and eventually fell asleep.

I, however, was still awake. No matter how much I wanted to sleep. I just... couldn't.

"I absolutely hate that feeling..." Finn said.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're tired but you can't fall asleep. I hate that feeling..."

"Oh. Yes… I can't say I've ever resented it more than I do now…" I said, stifling a yawn.

Finn nodded. It still amazed me how he didn't look at all tired. He didn't even have bags under his eyes… But if you looked closely, you could see the tired look in his eye, but _only _if you looked closely.

I leaned my head back, and closed my heavy eyelids. Eventually, drowsiness took over, and I drifted off to sleep.

…

_Finn and I were tied back-to-back to a gear in Big Ben. Mater and McQueen were about to die along with us. Finn and I moved closer and closer to our deaths, Grem and Acer aimed the camera at McQueen's car…_

I was startled awake by a clap of thunder. I looked at the clock. 3:07. I had been asleep for roughly two and a half hours.

I looked at Finn, who assumed I was still asleep. He turned on the windshield wipers as raindrops began to appear on the windows. (**AN: Hehe! Raindrops!**)

"Finn?" I said after a while. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to drive? You've been driving for quite a while."

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, Holley."

"Finn… Please… You're tired. Just let me drive for a few hours so you can rest."

He thought about it. "… Alright." Was his response after about a minute or two.

Finn pulled over, and unbuckled his seat belt, and I did the same. I got up from my seat, opened the door, walked out, and walked around the front of the parked vehicle. As we crossed paths, we exchanged a quick smile. I took the driver's seat, adjusted the seat and steering wheel height. I turned the keys, and the mini-van roared back to life(surprisingly not waking up anyone).

…

I knew Finn would never admit it, but he was really tired. He was asleep within ten minutes. I smiled at the sound of his ever-so-quiet snores.

After a while, I heard a voice from the backseat.

"Sid?" A female voice peeped up.

"I wouldn't wake him up, if I were you, Cammie." I said quietly.

"Holley? I thought Finn was driving?"

"I convinced him to get some sleep."

"Then you must be really good at convincing people to do stuff, because Sid says Finn is the most stubborn person he ever met."

I smiled. "Well, you're right about that... You should try to go back to sleep."

"But… I've got to tell Sid something…"

"You can always tell me, you know, Cammie."

Cameron hesitated, then said, "I had a nightmare…"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to Sid. It was about… Mom and Dad…"

I knew that Siddeley and Cameron's parents shared the same fate as Finn's.

"Just try to go back to sleep." I said in the softest voice I could. She nodded and lied back down.

"Hey," I said. She looked up. "Count yourself lucky to have the back all to yourself."

She smiled, and then soon fell back asleep.

**I have decided to make this more than one chapter. It shouldn't be a long story, though…**

**I have to share what my mom said just now! Okay, so my mom walks up to me with my school sweatshirt, and says, "I sewed up the hole in your sweater."**

"**Aww, but I like the hole!"**

"**But the hole is… Yucky."**

"**Yucky? Seriously? Yucky. Really?"**

"**Sloppy, then." Then in a (really bad) British accent, said, "It's bloody yucky."**

**And I'm thinking, **_**Is she trying to imitate Giles from Buffy? Cause that's a really bad imitation…**_**"Um…"**

"**I was saying something I thought Finn would say…"**

**And my jaw dropped, and I just stared at her, and finally said (in a slightly high-pitched voice), "Finn would NOT say that! And that was a HORRIBLE impression of him!" O.O**

**(Editor's Note: I don't know why you're saying your mom has a bad British accent imitation, 'cause I bet yours isn't any better)**

**(Hey! :O Mine is WAY better than my mom's! Seriously, you should have heard her! :()**

**Why is my family always insulting Finn? :'( Seriously, my brother said if Finn fought a Jedi, the Jedi would win! Okay, maybe he's right… Lightsabers DO kinda outrank missiles… But on an awesomeness scale, Finn would win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :) And just so you all know, this is different than Raindrops, but kinda the same...You'll see what I mean...Thank to those who reviewed. :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Besides the fact that they're going to Radiator Springs, I really have no idea…:)**

**Mere: Thanks! :) And, yeah, I was gonna make Cammie get car sick all lot.(Cammie's character is actually based on me, and I get car sick a lot, so…) And Sid is totally going to do that every couple of hours! :D It's just something his character would do. :)**

**Mrs. McMissile: Ohhhhhohohohohoho yeahhhhhhh. :D I completely agree. :D Even though that thought is REALLY disturbing, but whatever… And I've never driven across Route 66, so I'm scared that I won't portray the correct experience, or whatever…Now I'm not making any sense… That's what happens when a dumb person attempts to use big words…:/ **

**Guest: I'm thankful for any readers and reviewers I get for my stories. :) I'm glad. :)**

**A. C(Guest): Me too. I'm using some of my experience from driving from the Midwest to Arizona… That's never pleasant. :) **

**Random Reader: I'm glad! :D I'll try to keep it going as long as I can. :) **

Chapter 2

**Holley's POV**

Siddeley woke up at 7:13.

"Holley? You're driving? Did you drug Finn, or something?"

"Nope. I said please."

"…Okay...So when are we stopping for breakfast?"

"Depends on when everyone wakes up." I told him.

He took a deep breath, and yelled, "HEY, EVERYONE! WAKE UP!"

Startled, I swerved the car slightly, Cameron punched him, and Harry threw a travel pillow at him.

"Sid..." I groaned.

"So can we stop for breakfast now?"

...

We stopped at a gas station five minutes later. Finn filled the car up with petrol (or here it's just called gasoline... And they sell by the gallon not the liter... Blimey, America is confusing...), while Harry, Siddeley, Cameron, and I went in the store to change our clothes.

**Finn's POV **

I came out wearing my usual blue dress shirt and dress pants. Well, actually Holley was able to convince me to wear the shirt with short sleeves.

Instead of Holley's regular attire, she was dressed in jeans, and a purple T-shirt. So was Sid, except he was wearing a black T-shirt. Cameron was wearing her usual clothes; white capris with a blue T-shirt.

When Cameron and Holley had come out of the bathrooms, and back out to the car, Siddeley was filling it up.

"Finn's changing." he informed them. Actually, I was just stepping out of the store and am reading their lips, but...

"Thanks for the image..." Cameron told her brother, and walked away. I could see her stretching, and cracking her back.

"Where do you want to stop for breakfast?" Holley asked Sid. A small boy walking by, holding his mother's hand looked strangely at her. Probably because of her accent... Kids these days...

I walked over to them. "So, where are we stopping for breakfast?" I asked.

"That's what Sid and I were just discussing." Holley said, stretching.

"I say Denny's." Cameron said, walking over.

"We've been to Denny's already." Siddeley told her in a monotone voice.

"By the way... What state are we in?" Cameron asked.

"Let's see..." Holley said. "We started in Maine... New York."

Cameron moaned. "And we have to get to California?"

"Yes, buy were staying in Arizona for a while. Remember?" I told her.

"Oh yeah..."

Holley started to walk away, but was asked by Siddeley to switch seats with him.

"Now let's get to Denny's! I'm hungry!" Cameron exclaimed.

...

After breakfast, I was driving again. Siddeley and Holley had switched seats. She and Harry were playing Go Fish, and Cameron was listening to her iPod. She was wearing the headphones that block out sound, and reading. How can one read and listen to music blasting in your ears at the same time?

"So, Finn,"

"Yes, Siddeley?"

"Why _didn't _we rent an RV?"

"Would everyone stop asking that!?"

"It was just a question…"

"Hey, what state are we in?"

"Still New York…"

Holley looked up from her cards. "This is going to be a long ride…"

"Let's play a game!" Siddeley exclaimed.

Cameron took one of her headphones out. "Okay, _mom, _what game should we play? I spy? Or how about the license plate game?"

"Alright, forget the game…" Siddeley said, slouching into his seat, crossing his arms.

Holley's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Who is it?"

"Quiet, Harry." She said, shooing her brother with her hand. "Yes, we're in New York. That's what everyone's saying! I know! Finn wouldn't rent an RV, we're taking a minivan!"

We all knew who it was when we heard, "_Dad gum!_" from the phone.

"Put it on speaker!" Harry instructed her. Holley rolled her eyes and out her phone on speaker.

"Hiya, ev'ryone!"

A chorus of "Hello, Mater" rang through the car.

"When is you guys gonna get here?"

"We don't know… Hopefully soon…" Cammie said.

"Cammie!" Siddeley scolded.

"What? Who wants to drive cross country, the United States country, crammed in a minivan?"

"Just be thankful there's only five of us. Otherwise you'd have to share the backseat." I told her.

Cameron was silent for a moment. "Like I said," she continued in a more cheerful tone. "This ride is going to be an excellent experience to… bond with one another, and…" her voice switched back to boredom. "I got nothing. This is going to be a long ride, and I don't want to be here."

"Oh, hey, Finn! Can we stop in Virginia to see our cousins?" Siddeley asked.

Cameron looked up. "Yeah! Can we?"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay there for a day or few…" I told them after a moment of thought.

"Yes!" Siddeley and Cameron exclaimed at the same time.

**And that concludes chapter 2. :) Anyone who's read ****Raindrops****, I hope you're excited to meet Sid's cousins… :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update this. :( Please forgive me... It's been a while, so I'm just going to thank all of you for your reviews because I bet you've forgotten what you reviewed, anyway. :) So I know this story is rated K+, but in the rating thing it says, "May contain mild coarse language." The word crap is considered minor, right? It's not As swear word, so I'd say so...:P**

**Enjoy!**

"Uuuuugggghhhh..." Cammie moaned from the backseat, lying down, her eyes closed.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" Siddeley asked.

"Mmm... Car sick..." She groaned.

"Oh...crap." Siddeley said.

"What's wrong?" Holley asked, back in the front seat.

"Cam's car sick. Finn, trust me on this one, pull over." Siddeley said.

"Sid, we're on a highway-"

"Turn down there!" Siddeley said, and Finn obeyed, and parked along side Mason Dixon Road.

Holley was looking at a map. "Finn, what road have we been driving along?"

"Eighty-one, since near Hazleton."

"Sid, are you sure we want to detour all the way to Virginia to see your cousins?"

"Yeah. Our Aunt's real nice, trust me, it'll be a lot better than being in this van."

"Alright. Then... We should continue on eighty-one... That'll get us to Virgina. Sid, where exactly do you cousins live?"

"Oh, just leave that to me. Finn, let me drive once we get to Virginia, okay?"

Finn didn't respond.

"So we just need to make it through Maryland. That's a small state." Holley said.

"Wait, I thought we were in Pennsylvania!" Harry exclaimed. Holley rolled her eyes and pointed to a sign on the road ahead of them. "**Welcome to Maryland.**"

"Cam?" Siddeley asked. "You okay, now?"

"Yeah, let's go see Auntie Lisa... And Lucy... And John... And Alyssa... And Patrick... And Kevin... And Zoe... Katie... Percy..."

Everyone in the car stared at her as she continued mumbling names.

"Siddeley?" Holley said. "Exactly how many cousins do you have...?"

"...you'll see." he replied.

...

Hours later they successfully made it through Maryland. Finn had passed the wheel over to Sid, and was now sitting in the passenger's seat. Holley was sitting in the seat Sid was in.

"VIRGINIA, HERE WE COME!" Siddeley began to sing.

"Oh, Lord, no, not this again..." Finn said.

"VIRGINIA, HERE WE COME! WE ARE COMING TO SEE OUR COUSINS! VIRGINIA, HERE WE COME! VIRGINIA, HERE WE COME! WE ARE COMING TO-"

"SID!" everyone in the car shouted.

"Okay, okay... VIRGINIA-"

"Sid! Stoplight!" Finn exclaimed, and Siddeley slammed on the brakes.

Cammie let out a cry of surprise, then pain, as she was thrown off the backseat, and stuck right above the floor against the backseat and the seats in front of her. "Ow! ...I'm stuck!"

"Sorry, Cam. Should've had your seatbelt on. We're not stopping till we get there." Siddeley said.

"Oh, you git." Holley said. "Cammie, brace yourself, dear."

"Why-OW!" Cammie said as Holley pulled the handle to move her seat forward and Cammie's head hit the car floor.

"Harry," Holley said. Harry pushed his seat forward, too.

"Thanks, Holley..." Cammie mumbled getting up.

"So when are we gonna be there?" Harry asked.

"An hour?" Siddeley answered.

**One Hour Later...**

"Blimey, that's a big house!" Harry exclaimed.

The five of them walked up to the front door.

"Wait a minute." Cammie said as Harry was about to ring the doorbell. She stepped forward and pressed her ear to the door. Then she put her finger in her mouth, took it out, and held it up. Then checked under the welcome mat. Holley and Harry exchanged a glance, but Finn and Siddeley watched as if this was completely normal.

She turned to face the rest of them. "Sid, thirty-four seventeen."

"No! Not thirty-four seventeen! Anything but that!"

"What's thirty-four seven..." Holley started to ask, but got cut off by Siddeley.

"Why is it always me...!?" he said, then sighed. "You guys might wanna step back a few...meters."

Cammie rang the doorbell, and stepped aside.

A girl about three opened the door. She broke into a huge grin, took a deep breath, and yelled, "SIDDEWEY!"

Siddeley winced. "Hi, Zoe..." He said, then braced himself as they could hear dozens of feet pounding against the floor.

"SIDDELEY!" about ten children yelled, ran into him, and piled on top of him. Six teenagers came running into the foyer. "Thirty-four seventeen!" One of them yelled.

"Alright, alright, get off!" The oldest yelled. "I SAID OFF!"

All the children scrambled off Siddeley. "I can't feel my... I can't feel." he decided as Cammie and the teens helped him up.

"What are you guys doing here?" The oldest asked.

"Hey, Alyssa." Cammie said hugging her. "Didn't your mom tell you?"

"Nope! I wanted it to be a surprise." said a middle-aged woman with slightly graying black hair that came running into the foyer. She wore her hair back in a ponytail and she had an apron on over a dress.

"Auntie Lisa!" Cammie said hugging her aunt.

"Though Zoe may have heard me on the phone with you. Siddeley dear, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." he said sarcastically as his aunt hugged him.

"I'm sorry, dear." she said, then noticed Finn, Holley, and Harry standing reluctantly in the doorway.

"Oh, goodness, come in, dears! Finn! It's been a while, how are you? And this must be Holley! And my apologies, who's this?"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs..." Holley said. Lisa hugged her. "Just call me Auntie Lisa."

"I'm Harry, Holley's twin brother." Harry said. Lisa crushed him in a hug, as well.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you two." she said.

"Holley, let's go introduce you to everyone. That'll take a while..." Siddeley said.

...

After Alyssa, John, Lucy, Patrick, Kevin, Katie, Percy, Ben, Adam, Matthew, Maddy, Maggie, Paul, Natalie, Sammy, and Zoe were introduced to Holley and Harry-which took a very long time, as one can imagine-Siddeley and Cammie were ordered by their aunt to show Finn, Holley, and Harry where they'd be sleeping. Finn and Harry were with Siddeley in the room he always shared with John, Patrick, and Kevin, and Holley was with Cammie room the room she always shared with Alyssa, Lucy, and Katie.

Cammie and Holley went to their room. Holley fell onto a bed. "Some family you've got here..."

"I know, right? Ugh..." Cammie replied. "Just you wait till breakfast..." She said.

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"You should be." Cammie said.

Suddenly a loud ringing rang through the house.

"Welp, dinner's ready!" Cammie said before bolting out of the room.

Holley ran into Finn at the top of the stairs. "How long are we staying here?" She asked.

"Hopefully not long."

**Are Sid's cousins crazy or what!? :D Okay, I know that was pretty confusing, for me, too, so here it is again:**

**Alyssa (age 23)**

**John (age 20)**

**Lucy (age 19)**

**Patrick (age 17)**

**Kevin (age 15, twin)**

**Katie (age 15, twin)**

**Percy (age 14)**

**Ben (age 12)**

**Adam (age 10)**

**Matthew (age 9, triplet)**

**Maddy (age 9, triplet)**

**Maggie (age 9, triplet)**

**Paul (age 8)**

**Natalie (age 7)**

**Sammy (age 5)**

**Zoe (age 3)**

**Next update... I dunno when...:P Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Youse happy, no? :3 This chapter is dedicated to Mere, her family, and her grandpa. *hugggggg***

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Enjoy! :) Btw, if anyone looses track of Sid's cousins, which I know you will, I did for crying out loud! XD Haha, there's a key on the bottom just like in the previous chapter. ;) I also changed a few of their names, because I noticed I reuse a lot of names from my other stories...^^; Anywayz, enjoy!**

"So Siddeley, what brings you to Virginia?" Auntie Lisa asked.

"Um, we're all driving across the country."

"And why would you do that?" Lucy asked.

The five looked at each other. "No idea." Harry said. "CHROME told us to."

"Crazy agency..." Adam mumbled, and continued murdering his steak.

"Need any help with that, carnivore?" Ben asked.

"Nope... I got-" Adam started to say, but was interrupted when his fork catapulted off his steak and knife and stuck into the wall with a thud. Holley and Harry stared at it long after everyone else turned away from it after a second, and Adam slouched in his seat in defeat. "Yes..." He said, and Ben began cutting it for him.

"T-that happen often?" Holley asked.

"When Adam tries to cut his dinner by himself? Most usually." Maggie answered, then turned to one of her triplets. "Ew, Matt, what's that thing on your eyelid!?" She exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, uh, there was eye crust on it, and I never got rid of it, and eventually skin grew over it, so now I just have this bump there-" Matthew was interrupted by a third of his siblings 'ew'ing, a third of his siblings laughing and 'cool!'ing, and a third ignoring him.

"That's our family for you." Cammie leaned over and whispered to Holley. Holley laughed. "I think I like it here."

"It takes a bit getting used to, doesn't it?" Finn asked.

"Paulie, be careful or your fork's going to end up next to Adam's." Lucy warned her younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah-" now there were two forks in the wall. Cammie sighed and stood up, taking the forks out, adding more small holes to the millions already covering the wall.

...

Later, Cammie went out to the backyard. She missed it here. After all, it _is_ where she grew up... She walked to the back where a forest was. She remembered going through there at night with her older cousins countless times. Until a lot when they did it she was an older cousin. She sighed remembering every time they went in there.

"Cammie?" A voice behind her asked. Cammie turned to see Natalie.

"Hey, Natalie." She smiled, and picked up the seven year old. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetie."

"I want to go in the woods like when I was really little." She said, smiling with hope. Cammie smiled too.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing." She said, and carried her cousin inside.

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. Hey, at the moment CHROME Academy is a little more exciting to write than this story, okay? xD Update on that soon, hopefully today. :) Review? :D**

**Sid's Cousins:**

**Alyssa (age 23)**

**John (age 20)**

**Lucy (age 19)**

**Patrick (age 17)**

**Kevin (age 15, twin)**

**Katie (age 15, twin)**

**Percy (age 14)**

**Ben (age 12)**

**Adam (age 10)**

**Matthew (age 9, triplet)**

**Maddy (age 9, triplet)**

**Maggie (age 9, triplet)**

**Paul (age 8)**

**Natalie (age 7)**

**Sammy (age 5)**

**Zoe (age 3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for disappearing off the face of FFN for a while! All the homework I've been getting plus half my iPod notes getting erased has really set me back on my stories...:/ Also I've been sorta lazy... but mostly busy! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH SCIENCE FAIR! WOOT! But I'm back now! Enjoy! Thanks so much to those who reviewed! So, um, yeah... Enjoy! **

"No."

"Oh, come on, why not?"

"No, Cam. Just no." Siddeley said shaking his head.

"Come on, I know you're scared, but-"

"I'm not scared! What's there to be scared of out there?"

"A lot of things..." Cammie smirked.

"Well anyway..." Siddeley shook his head again. "There's no way."

"Go into the woods?" Holley cut in. "That's sounds fun!" She grinned at Harry, thinking the same thing. They had grown up near a park with a very small forest, and always wished it were bigger.

"But Natalie wants to go...!"

"Yeah, I wants to go!" Natalie agreed.

"Even I've got to disagree. The last time Sid went in there... Blimey, you are never going to forget that day twelve years ago, are you?" Finn laughed shaking his head.

"I thought you promised you'd never bring that up again..." Siddeley grumbled.

"Sid, come on..." Cammie smirked staring at her brother.

"Yeah, Sid, come on." Holley mimicked.

"Nope! Not a chance, mates." Siddeley said, turning around messing with things in the kitchen.

"Alright, why don't we take a vote? Quorum! One half plus one!" Cammie said.

"Fine..." Siddeley grumbled.

Cammie took a deep breath and yelled, "YO COUSINS O' MINE! COME DOWN INTO THE KITCHEN!" While ringing the dinner bell.

The rest of Siddeley and Cammie's cousins eventually came into the kitchen. The younger ones racing down, the older ones more slowly paced.

"What's up, Cam?" Lucy asked.

Cammie gave her evil grin. "Sid needs some persuading."

"To do what?" Katie asked.

Cammie grinned again and pointed to the woods. Siddeley put his head in his hands.

"I vote go!" Kevin said, his twin agreeing with him.

"Yay!" Katie said, the twin fifteen year olds jumping up and down. The triplets began doing the same.

"But me and Zoe doesn't remember..." Sammy spoke up. "We never goed in there afore."

"Don't worry." Cammie grinned. "There's a first time for everything."

Siddeley banged his head down onto the counter. "Why me...?" He mumbled.

...

When it was twilight, the entire household prepared to go into the woods. Siddeley and Cammie's aunt and uncle had gone out for the night, leaving the oldests in charge.

In the backyard, Adam, Ben, Percy, Katie, and Kevin were playing a game on a trampoline.

"There, I killed you!" Kevin told Katie, stabbing her with an imaginary sword.

"Agh!" Katie exclaimed, falling limp onto the bouncy fabric.

"Where's my power-up?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"Bwoop!" Katie made a sound effect, holding up her hands as if holding power-up orb.

"Yay!" Kevin said, pretending to grab it. "What do I get?"

Katie grinned, almost laughing. "James Buchanan! Our only bachelor president!" She said then burst out laughing.

"Aw great, another action figure!" Kevin exclaimed sarcastically, thinking she was imitating what Percy did earlier when he gave Kevin a George Washington action figure as a power up.

"No, the actual dude!" Katie said in between laughs.

"Oh! Yay, I'll throw him at Percy!" He said then pretended to throw something at Percy, who said, "Ow! Yay, I've got James Buchanan!"

"No, give him back!" Kevin said charging at Percy, laughing. (AN: This is what my brothers and I did the other day on the trampoline, me being Katie, youngest being Percy, middle being Kevin... :D We do not however cause forks to be launched into the wall. xD)

"Cannon ball!" Siddeley yelled and did a cannon ball onto the trampoline. Kevin, Katie, Percy, Ben, and Adam screamed playfully. Cammie jumped on after Sid, pounced on him and pinned him to the surface.

"Haha!" Cammie triumphantly said.

"Cam!" Sid exclaimed. Cammie just laughed again.

"Yup, still a wimp." John commented.

"Oh be quiet, you, I'm fifteen years older than you..." Siddeley grumbled, trying to get Cammie off him.

"And eighteen years older than your sister who you can't get off you..." Alyssa said stifling a laugh.

Siddeley sighed and went limp, giving up. "Alright, Cam, you win."

"Nice to know." She grinned.

"...you can get off me now..." He reminded her.

"Naw, I think I'll stay a while." She answered, still grinning.

"We going into the woods or not, Cam?" Patrick teased, and Cammie jumped up off of her brother, stood up, and bounced around.

"Yeah, let's go!" She said. Siddeley groaned.

"Aw, shut up, will ya?" Cammie said, bouncing more, until the accidentally kicked Sid in the head.

"OW! OH GOD CAM THAT HURT!" He yelled, clutching his head.

"Sorry..." Cammie said, stifling laughter.

Slowly Siddeley took his hands away from his head. "How big is the bump?" He asked a bit fearfully.

"Um, Sid? There isn't one..."

"Let's split up." Ben suggested, getting back on the subject of going into the woods.

"Alright, lemme." Alyssa said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's see, there's..." She said, then quietly and quickly did a was count. "Twenty one of us... Three groups of seven?"

"Mmm, what else is twenty one divisible by?" Adam asked.

"I thought only seven and three..." Maggie said.

"Fine, seven groups of three?" John suggested.

"Three of seven." Lucy confirmed.

"Alright. Um, our guests plus Katie and Kevin, how's that?" John asked.

"And I'll take the triplets, Paul, Adam, and Natalie." Alyssa said.

"That's leaves me, John, Patrick, Percy, Ben, Sammy, and Zoe." Lucy said.

"Alright, let's go! Holley! What would Mater say if he were here?" Cammie asked grinning.

"Ugh, I'm not saying that..." Holley said facepalming.

"Fine, I will..." Cammie said grinning. "Let's git 'er done!"

The youngests of the groups laughed, the older ones chuckled and smiled.

"Into the woods!" Cammie exclaimed, and sprinted towards the trees, Katie and Kevin following.

"Cam, wait for us!" The twins said.

"And for slow-poke Sid!" Katie added.

Siddeley was walking next to Finn, Holley and Harry had started talking to Katie and Kevin. Of course, Siddeley thought with a roll of his eyes. They're all twins.

Cammie pulled out a walkie talkie once they were inside the cluster of trees. "This is C314, come in A113."

Over the walkie talkie came, "This is A113, how're you doing, Cam? Cool the walkie talkies work now, huh?"

"Yup! And no more hard feeling towards Ben for breaking them!" Cammie said. From another end they all heard Ben say, "I didn't break them, they FELL!"

"Ben, give me that!" Everyone heard John say. "Sorry about that... J1201 reporting."

"Sweet." Cammie grinned.

"So, what do you do in here exactly?" Holley asked.

"Oh, you know, just... Explore and...stuff." Kevin answered.

"And stuff?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"You know I have a friend named Katie..." Holley randomly said.

"Really? Cool." Katie said.

"And I've got a friend named imaginary." Harry mumbled.

"Time for stuff!" Kevin exclaimed seeing they had reached a rope at the base of a tree.

"Yay, stuff." Finn grinned at Sid. "Go on, old boy."

Siddeley grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms.

"Fine, more stuff for us!" Cammie said and ran over to the rope. "Holley, Harry, Finn in case you've forgotten,"

"I haven't." Finn smiled.

"Sweet." Cammie said. "Kevin?"

"Me first!" Kevin cheered, and jumped at the rope, grabbed onto it, and...tried to climb it. He didn't make it very far before he fell flat on his back onto the ground.

"Ow..." He said, the wind knocks out of him.

"My turn!" Katie said ignoring her brother, and jumped into the rope. She climbed a little higher than we brother before falling the same way he did, and now lay on top of him so they were in the shape of a plus sign.

"Ow!" Kevin yelled.

"Sorry..." Katie groaned, sitting up.

"Ugh, let me..." Cammie said and jumped onto the rope.

"Please down fall, Cammie!" Kevin begged as Cammie climbed up the rope to the branch it was tied to.

"Victory!" She exclaimed taking out her walkie talkie. "A113 and J1201, we have found and conquered the rope tree!"

"Awesome." Was Alyssa's response. "I think we're near the-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Came Matthew's voice falling down that interrupted her.

"The hole..." She finished. Cammie laughed.

...

"Admit it, we're lost." Katie told her twin.

"Are not!" Kevin argued, looking around.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"GUYS!" Siddeley exclaimed. The twins shut up and looked at him.

"Now Sid's scared that we're lost." Cammie said.

"I am not scared!" Siddeley protested.

"Whatever." Cammie said. "Though I am a bit worried myself." She admitted. "Alyssa and John said they were having a bit of trouble too..."

"Wait a minute." Siddeley said. "Us? Forget these woods?"

"Yeah, I know right? I know these woods like the back of my hand!" Cammie said, her grin turning into a confused look when she brought up her hand to look at it. "Hey have you guys ever noticed this freckle on the back of my hand?"

"We're dead." Harry said. "We are so very very dead."

"Not yet we're not!" Cammie said, then turned to Katie and Kevin. "Can you two give me a hand?"

"With what...?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Finding a way out?" She said, then inspected the trees around her. "The house faces southeast..." She mumbled. "That means we went north... West. Right?"

"Whatever, let's just head southeast. Find where the moss is thickest on the trees." Katie said.

"See, we know this place likes the backs of our hands." Kevin said just as Cammie did. "Cammie when did that freckle get there?"

...

Alyssa and John had contacted Cammie and told her they had found a way out and were getting the little ones in bed.

"What time is it?" Holley asked.

"I dunno... Left my watch at the house..." Kevin said.

"It's 9:07." Finn replied.

"Thanks Mr. Know-it-all." Cammie said. "Ya know if Hermiome was a boy she'd be you, Finn."

Silence followed Cammie's random comment until Katie, Kevin, Siddeley, and Harry all burst out laughing.

"Alright, I think we're almost there. What do you think, Hermione?" Kevin asked.

"Call me that and I get my missiles."

"Nice guy..." Kevin mumbled.

"He actually is." Cammie told him.

"There! I see light!" Katie said, and started running towards the house. Once she was in the clearing that was her backyard, she loudly sang, "Ahhhhhhhhhh surviiiiiiiiived the forrreeeeessst! Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Kevin said jumping over.

"We're conquerors of these woods!" Cammie joined in.

"Yeah!" The three of them said, then ran inside.

"Some sister and cousin's you've got there, Sid..." Holley said.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Was Siddeley's sarcastic answer.

** Hope ya liked! I'm going to try to update more, I really am, hopefully I'll have a chapter of something up tomorrow... I've got an overnight field trip to the state capital on Thursday and Friday. ^^ I'm going to be SO TIRED afterwards...:P Peace out! Please review!**

**Sid's Cousins:**

**Alyssa (age 23)**

**John (age 20)**

**Lucy (age 19)**

**Patrick (age 17)**

**Kevin (age 15, twin)**

**Katie (age 15, twin)**

**Percy (age 14)**

**Ben (age 12)**

**Adam (age 10)**

**Matthew (age 9, triplet)**

**Maddy (age 9, triplet)**

**Maggie (age 9, triplet)**

**Paul (age 8)**

**Natalie (age 7)**

**Sammy (age 5)**

**Zoe (age 3)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update day now that I'm on summer break! Woot woot! :D Now that it's summer I'm going to be updating all of my stories all in one day. :P So a while wait for them, but a lot of reading to make up for it! ^^ Thanks so much to my reviewers! **

**Lily McMissile: Yup! :D Glad you love it! ^_^**

**Felicitas Anne McMissile: Haha, I believe it...xD Thank yous...^^ **

**Enjoy! **

"Can't you stay for just a little bit longer?" Auntie Lisa asked while crushing Siddeley in a hug.

"Thanks, Auntie Lisa, but we really should be moving on." Siddeley smiled at his aunt after she released him.

"Siiiiideweeey!" Zoe yelled running over. Siddeley bent down and picked her up. "You're weaving?" She asked sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Zo... Afraid so."

Zoe giggled. "Zo and so... That rhymes..."

Siddeley handed Zoe to Cammie.

"Good luck and have fun, okay?"

"Okay, Auntie Lisa, will do." Cammie said, glancing back at their van, and at Harry who was starting to get impatient. Siddeley and Cammie wanted to say a longer goodbye to their family.

Harry finally fought past Finn and honked the horn, followed by reviewing a slap from Holley. Cammie laughed. "I we were closer in age, Sid..."

Siddeley chuckled. "We better go before Harry does anything else and gets hurt by Holley."

"Alright, did I hug everyone?" Cammie asked.

"Not me," said Maggie. Cammie walked over and hugged her.

"It was nice seeing you all again!" Cammie said. "Love ya, bye!" She finished before walking out the door. Siddeley did the same and followed.

...

"How long it must take to say goodbye to a family as big as that..." Harry said after they were back.

"A long time." Cammie answered matter-of-factly.

Suddenly the car swerved a little.

"Woah! Finn, what happened?" Cammie asked.

"Nothing..." Finn said blinking a few times. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure...?" Holley asked when the car swerved slightly again.

"Ugh, Holley, he's driving like Gramps..." Harry groaned. "Jerky driving...swervey driving..." He mumbled.

"Finn, maybe you should let someone take over..." Holley tried to convince.

"Holley, I'm perfectly...fine..." He said and swerved again. Holley shook her head.

"No, you're not. Pull over."

"Holley-"

"Pull over!"

Finn sighed and obeyed.

The car now silent without the sound of the engine running, Holley turned to Finn.

"Finn, what in the world is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Holley!"

Holley inspected his eyes for a moment before declaring, "Aha! You feel ill!"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"It IS a bit ridiculous..." Holley smirked. "But I understand. I guess even master spies have to get sick SOMETIMES... Cammie, why don't you and Finn switch?"

"You mean I get to drive!?" Cammie asked, enthusiastic.

"No."

"I'm seventeen, I can drive..." She mumbled getting up and out of the car. Holley shooed Finn out, and took the driver's seat, while Finn, crossing his arms, sat down where Cammie was.

Holley started the van, and pulled back onto the road.

...

"Please can I drive?" Cammie pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"Fine! You can drive the blasted van! Just please be quiet!" Holley said pulling over and throwing her hands in the air. She got out, and Cammie jumped into the driver's seat. Holley got back in, and they were back on the road.

About ten minutes later, Harry announced he had to go to the bathroom.

"Ugh..." Holley said facepalming. "Look, Cam, there's a gas station through that exit." She said directing her.

"Ooh, there's also a Denny's!"

"No more Denny's." Siddeley groaned.

"Alright then, there's a McDonald's. Can we get lunch?"

"Isn't it a bit early for lunch...?" Finn asked.

"Just because you're nauseous doesn't mean we are." Cammie replied.

"I'm not nauseous, I'm just saying..." Finn trailed off. As stubborn as he was, he was feeling a bit nauseous.

"It must have been that leftover casserole... Oh, crap!" Cammie exclaimed.

"What?" Holley inquired.

"Kevin ate that, too!"

...

"Ughhhh I'm so awful I'm dyyyyinggg..." Kevin moaned.

"You're not DYING!" Katie exclaimed, facepalming. "Listen, think of how Finn feels. He's the only other one who ate that..."

...

"Crap." Siddeley agreed.

"Well for now... McDonald's it is." Harry agreed.

...

"Hey... Holley?"

"Yes, Cam?"

"I know this sounds weird... But that car has been following us since the Virginia/Kentucky border..."

"I noticed too..."

"IT'S STALKER SIDDELEY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Siddeley screamed.

"SID! STALKER SID IS A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!" Cammie yelled back at him.

"HE'S COMING FOR ME!"

"HE DOESN'T EXIST!"

"THEN EXPLAIN THE WHITE VAN BEHIND US!"

"JUST BECAUSE IT'S A WHITE VAN DOESN'T MEAN THERE'S SOME STALKER DRIVING IT!"

"THEN WHY HAS HE BEEN FOLLOWING US!?"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

"Well... The A-team van is a black van... With a red stripe..." Finn randomly commented.

"You know that how?" Holley asked.

"What's the A-team...?" Cammie asked.

"Mmmmnever mind..." Finn said.

"They're kinda like us!" Siddeley said.

"Not really, they're not spies..." Finn replied. "And we were never in the army... And the girl in our group can fight..."

"Okay, okay..." Sid sunk lower into his seat, only to sit back of straight again. "But we've got a Merdock, right?"

"Yes, Sid. That's you. You're a pilot and you're crazy. You can SEE the resemblance."

Everyone in the car chuckled-except Sid, who crossed his arms.

Well... That was an interesting chapter... xP Review?

**Btw cyber cookie for someone who can tell me a TV show I quoted sometime in this chapter! ^^ Mimi, if you're reading this... Yeah I think the cyber cookie is yours. xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back yeah not long author's note thx for reviews enjoy. ^^**

**artsy0809: MAYBE IT IS...MUHAHA... **

**thepopstar27: Lol! XD**

**Storywriter8897: Thanks I'm glad! :D **

**Mere: Thankya! Hehe yes you do... Even though I think you did between this update and the last... Eh... Update it again! xD **

**Lilly McMissile: Hehe sowry. ^^ My dad's been watching this show he used to watch when he was like 12 called The A-Team (yay Netflix...xP) and since Finn ain't feelin' well I decided to have him spout nonsense...xD **

**Felicitas Anne McMissile: That is an excellent guess but no. :D **

**Toothless572: Will do and I'm glad! ^^ **

**The TV show I quoted was Avatar the Last Airbender, episode "The King of Omashu". :) On with the chapter! ^^**

"Pull over." Holley demanded.

"What? We think he's following us for unknown reasons, and you want me to pull over?" Cammie asked like Holley was crazy.

"If he's following us, he'll stop when we stop." Holley explained.

"Yeah, and then he'll get out and kill us or whatever he-"

"Cameron, just pull over!"

Cammie obeyed, pulled over, and shut off the engine. Silence except for the passing of cars filled the van once again.

Siddeley looked behind them to see the car drive past them, then stop along the road, as well.

"Yup. They're following us." Harry said, looking a bit bored. Then he became panicked. "WHY ARE THEY FOLLOWING US!?" He screamed.

"Harry!" Holley exclaimed, hitting him.

"Ow..." He grumbled. "Well I'm sorry for freaking out about our possible death!"

"Death?" Finn asked, sitting up. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Finn, were you asleep?" Siddeley asked.

"...maybe..." He answered.

"We need to loose him." Cammie said.

"What!?" Half the car exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, not FINN!" She corrected. "The VAN."

"I've got this." Siddeley grinned.

"Sid... This isn't a plane... Maneuvering a car through other cars isn't the same as a jet through other jets and missiles..." Holley said.

"Nope, pretty much the same. Are you saying I can't drive?"

"No... Cammie?"

Cammie huffed and unbuckled her seatbelt. Siddeley grinned and unbuckled his, and the two of them switched seats. (Not without some annoyed comments from Harry about Sid's butt being in his face...)

"Let's burn this candle." Sid grinned and started the car. (AN: Lol Moon Mater? ;) )

"Not a jet, not a rocket..." Holley murmured as Siddeley started the engine up again.

"Ready..." Cammie said, anticipation in her voice, as Siddeley drove forward as someone normally would. "Set..."

"He's not McQueen!" Harry said, still annoyed. Cammie looked at him with a pouty expression.

"Go." She said with boredom in her voice.

Siddeley floored the gas pedal and started swerving past cars and trucks.

"I-ow-stand cor-ow-rect-ow-ed, Sid-ow-eley-ow..." Holley said being interrupted by sharp turns and being thrown against the window or something else.

"Ha!" Siddeley exclaimed, still energetically speeding past the other vehicles on the road.

Finn glanced behind them. "Siddeley, I think we lost him, you can slow down now...!"

"Nope!" Siddeley laughed.

"Sid!" Holley exclaimed.

"Oh alright..." Siddeley moaned.

"Be sure to slowly come to a stop or-" Holley began to say but it was too late. Siddeley slammed on the breaks and the mini van flipped over and rolled off the road. The five of them all screamed as it kept flipping and rolling further from the road. When it finally came to a stop it was on it's side.

"YOU CALL THAT SLOWLY!?" Holley screamed at him, shoving the air bag away from her.

Siddeley groaned and sat up from the awkward position the crash had thrown him into, causing glass from the broken window to fall and shatter. "That wasn't me..."

"He's right, I see that white van on the road. There's more crashed cars, it wasn't just us." Harry said after doing pretty much exactly what Siddeley did before answering Holley.

"Is everyone all right?" Finn asked.

"Ughhhh... I think so..." Cammie groaned.

"HOLY CRAP CAMMIE LOOK AT YOUR ARM!" Siddeley screamed as if Cammie's arm was no longer there.

Cammie glance down at her arm. "Would ya look at that..." She said seeing her blood-stained arm. "Broken window must'a cut it..."

"Cut it!? Sliced it!" Harry exclaimed, an equal look of horror on his face that Sid had.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure that'll need stitches..." Holley grumbled. "You're probably gonna be dizzy from blood loss, Cam."

"Seriously, that's not freaking you out at all!?" Siddeley asked her.

"Hey, I'm still kinda in shock that the FREAKING CAR JUST FLIPPED REPEATEDLY OFF THE ROAD AND IS NOW ON IT'S SIDE!" Cammie yelled at him.

"Eh, what about Finn?" Harry asked and everyone turned their heads to look in the backseat. Finn had a small gash in his head.

"Cameron's is worse." Finn told him.

"Hers is an ARM wound! You've got a head wound!"

"Siddeley, it's not a wound!" Finn snapped.

"Actually it kind of is..." Holley said to Sid who nodded to her in agreement.

Cammie peered out the cracked broken window. "It looks like we're one of three cars that were thrown off the road by the crash. All the other... About seven I think? Cars either spun out or are flipped over on the highway."

"Thanks Cam." Siddeley said.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, wincing and repositioning himself on the pile of broken glass he had no choice being on because of how the car was flipped.

Cammie tried to open the door. When it didn't work she grunted and pulled on the handle harder. She sighed and gave up. "Wait for someone to call ambulances?" She suggested.

"Traffic's backed up because of this, I wouldn't be surprised if someone already did." Holley commented.

Siddeley grunted and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could find a way to sit without leaning off the seat. Everyone else eventually did the same, if they hadn't already.

Silence passed for a few minutes.

"All our stuff is destroyed, isn't it." Cammie asked in a pessimistic voice.

"Most likely." Harry responded with the same tone of enthusiasm.

Finn checked in the back. "Actually, it doesn't look that way." He told them.

"Is the snack stash okay?" Siddeley asked worriedly.

"Afraid not, Sid." Finn replied.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Siddeley yelled upward.

"We can get more snacks later." Holley replied in a dull voice.

"-oooooo-oh. Okay." Siddeley said and Holley sighed.

Just then sirens were heard.

...

"Ooh, Sid, how's Cammie?" Harry asked when he saw Sid coming back to the ER waiting room.

"Good. Holley was right about the stitches. How's Finn?"

"Dunno, Holley hasn't come back yet." Harry answered.

"Here." Siddeley said, handing Harry a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A list of everything that was in the snack stash. You think I got everything?"

Harry looked over the list. "We didn't have any doughnuts..."

"Think Finn'll remember that?" Siddeley asked and Harry grinned.

"Let's get us some doughnuts!"

"What? Doughnuts?" Asked Holley.

"Holley! You're back! How's Finn?" Siddeley asked.

Holley sighed. "Grumpy. He just wants to leave but they want to keep him for longer."

"Arguing with doctors has always been a thing with him..." Siddeley mumbled.

"So now we wait?" Harry asked.

"Now we wait..." Holley answered sitting down next to her twin.

...

"Finally! Let's go get some doughnuts!" Siddeley exclaimed when the four of them (Cammie was now waiting with them) saw Finn coming over.

"Doughnuts? What are you going on about?" Finn asked.

Siddeley held up the list and pointed to the word 'doughnuts'. "Doughnuts. For the snack stash."

"...alright... Well first of all we need a new van..." Finn said.

"Right... Since our old one sorta..." Harry started.

"Blew up." Cammie concluded.

"Let's get a white van, but a black one!" Siddeley suggested with a grin plastered on his face.

"Then wouldn't that just be a black van...? Holley asked.

"Yeah but then you might think I meant mini van." Siddeley answered.

"What we might think is that you're crazy." Cammie commented, followed by a few snickers.

"Yeah because I hang around with you lot." Sid sarcastically told her.

"You're lucky to have something to do, if you didn't work for CHROME you wouldn't be flying Finn and Holley around, you'd be a hobo watching TV or something..." Cammie said.

"Quit it with your wild theories, Cam." Sid said. "I swear it's like there's a child talking to me right now..." He said more to himself than his sister.

"Wait are we purposely doing that?" Cammie asked.

"Doing what?" Siddeley asked, confused.

"You might think I'm crazy to hang around with you, or maybe you think I'm lucky, to have something to do, but I think that your wild, beside me is some child..." Cammie recited.

"Hey, I know that song." Harry said.

"You Might Think." Cammie agreed.

"Okay can we just go?" Holley exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's..." Cammie said, eyeing an old woman sucking on a candy cane grinning at her. Holley put her hand on Cammie's shoulder and led her away.

...

"Okay, now what state are we in?" Harry asked.

"Boredom." Cammie replied dully.

"I meant out of fifty." He corrected without any enthusiasm.

"Missouri." Holley answered.

"Alright, time to go on Route 66!" Siddeley announced.

"Yeah, Mater made me promise we'd go there..." Holley said.

"Alright then!" Siddeley, who was now driving, said.

**Off to Route 66! ^_^ Ideas welcome. XP Seriously, I'm out... I think I'm going to take a break from this story until I can convince my parents to take me on a road trip across the US... I mean I live RIGHT BY where Route 66 starts...! XD Or I could just ask Pancake for info. Yeah I'll do that. :P**


End file.
